Star Wars the Phantom Menace How I think it should be done
by Mr.Gold675
Summary: My idea's for a New Phantom Menace now that Disney owns it


This is a Phantom Menace Reproduction

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars. Star Wars is now owned by Disney, and I do not own any of the characters of the previous films made by Lucas Arts production, Lucas Arts, or any other Star Wars production members.

Along Time Ago in a galaxy Far Far Away:

The Galaxy is not ruled by any single dictator. In fact it is flourishing with a time of piece. The galaxy has formed a senate that consists of every valid species from every planet that contains life. This doesn't include the planets that want to be left alone or the planets that have been charted unsafe for inhabitance other than the species that already live there. The Galaxy is done with war, famine, and disease and now trade is the most essential industry in order to avoid conflict among the planets. The Jedi are the peace keepers along with the militant force of the republic. The Jedi have finished their final battles with every mane Sith lord out there and their greatest achievement of all was unseating the greatest threat of them all from his throne of power Darth Sidious.

The Planet Alderan was as Peaceful and wonderful as it has always been. That is until a great blockade was formed by the galactic trade federation took place and cut off the supply route for Alderan for whatever reason. Baffled that the trade federation would do this some young Jedi Padawans and their master were sent as negotiators and investigators for the Jedi council. A military force would have been sent to handle the situation, but a random war with a trade federation would cause panic among the planets. To avoid conflict a small group of jedi were sent along with their one Jedi master. They would suspect that there is no danger as long as a fully trained Jedi Master is there to sort the problem out. Little are these Jedi aware they will stumble into a problem greater and far more challenging than they suspected.

Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentices walked into a waiting room escorted by the service droid. He and his apprentices looked at the tiny room noticing the table in the center of the room that had four chairs set up for them. "Take a seat and the Viceroy will be with you shortly," Said the service droid. The Jedi casually sat on each of the chairs. They remained silent and their hoods stayed on covering their faces except for Qui-Gon Jinn who was a very skinny man with a long beard and long hair that are both brown but they have hints of grey in them. If there were any more memorable features about him it was that his eyes were pale blue.

The service droid left the room and headed toward the Viceroy's chambers. As the droid made its way to the chambers it was halted by two men in black robes carrying light sabers. "Master Mall wishes to know who the visitors are," one of the hooded figures said. "They are four Jedi sirs," the service droid responded. "Ah yes that explains tremors in the force," one of the hooded figures said. "No it doesn't," said the other hood. "I was talking about the disturbance in our master's meditation not the tremors bringing us to this damn planet," the first hood explained. "If you both do not mind I would like to get to the Viceroy's chambers," said the service droid.

The service droid entered the Viceroy's chamber. "Viceroy there are Jedi here to see you."

The Viceroy is a tall green alien with human features. The alien stared blankly pausing for a few seconds to gather his thoughts. Scratching his large green head his thoughts processed. "Ah they sent Jedi to negotiate the release of Alderan. That is good, but I'm afraid the Jedi didn't realize who they are dealing with." The Viceroy pressed a few buttons on his chair to release gas in the chamber where the Jedi were waiting. Reinforce walls with ray shields appeared around the room.

Qui-Gon Jinn is the first to realize they walked into a trap. "Obi-Wan, Kalent, Nira," Qui-Gon shouted getting his apprentices on the alert, but they were already alerted. They were scared. Never in their lives had they encountered such a trap. Not even in their training. Qui-Gon sensed their fear and said, "Do not worry my apprentices. Use the force. Compared to piece and focus this trap is meaningless. You can control the elements around you.

Obi-Wan who is 5'8 and a thin man with brown hair that he keeps in short ponytail was the first to react. He started moving his arms around controlling the force with his thoughts. Obi-Wan moved the gas away from them only to be greeted by blaster turrets. Kalent who is a 6'2 large stocky man with blonde hair and wears red facial markings all over his body raised a steel gauntlet that released a yellow energy shield that resembles Spartan shields. The blaster fire deflected off of his shield back at the turrets that seemed to have shields absorbing the rounds. While Kalent held the fire Nira who is 5'4 and is a petite female alien who wares tentacles around her head and has a neon color for skin and Qui-Gon a man who is also 5'4 and is quite old with still some brown hair mixed in with his grey hair raised their arms and got into wide leg spread a stance. The two wound their arms back and blast a large hole in the wall giving an exit for them if they can get past the ray shield and survive the turrets. With some luck a pair of droid patrols noticed the Jedi and rushed in to finish them off taking the ray shield down. These droids are small infantry with little to armor. That being said they are designed to move spry, with style, and mimic the move of the Jedi through the power of science and fantastic mechanics. The droids jumped up and leapt off the air using jet feet. They fired their blasters only to be greeted by three light sabers. Two were green and the other was blue. The light sabers flew at them slicing through the droids that flew past the Jedi that dodged their flying parts. The parts landed on the ground, and the Jedi exited the room leaving the blaster turrets that stopped firing because the Jedi weren't close to their sensors any more.

"Looks like your trap failed Tirris," said a hooded male speaking to a hooded Twilik female. The Twilik scoffed and walked away. "Now we can have real fun," the hooded man announced.

Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his three Padawans Raced down the hallway to have a direct conversation with the Viceroy only to be greeted by more droids that had blaster rifles for arms and moved like wheels, This change when the droids opened up to reveal a bug like appearance with a shell surrounding the two rifles and stood upon six sharp blade legs. When fully opened and adjusted a pair of shields surrounded the pair of droids. They then began to fire.

"Master Destroyers," Obi-Wan spoke out.

"Great more energy shields," Kalent sarcastically pointed out while he released his shield. He laughed at the droids attempt to blast through his light-shield.

Obi Wan took cover behind him moving his light-saber in the front to reflect blaster bolts back at the droids. The bolts did not break through the shields. Fortunately Nira and Qui-Gon Jinn were able to manipulate the droids inside. They targeted the legs bending them. Only then did a hooded figure come forward withdrawing, releasing, and wielding a light-saber in the color red. The man pushed the four Jedi against a wall, separated them from their weapons, held them in place, and started using the force to repair the damaged droids.

"He he he," the hooded man laughed imagining the damage the droids will do when having four non-moving targets. "Ready droids, at this hour the walls will be painted in red." The droids now ready to fire and fully repaired took aim with laser pointers and fired.

As the droids fired Kalent's gauntlet flew up releasing the shield deflecting the blaster bolts toward the hooded man. This caused him to break focus allowing the four Jedi to break free, obtain their weapons, and slice the hooded man where he stood. "No Kalent," Obi-Wan shouted as the larger man released his light-saber upon his knuckles from his gauntlet instead of a shield. Ignoring Obi-Wan, Kalent put the blade right through the hooded man's face.

"We could have used him for intel," Nira said in a hush, shy voice.

"He was too dangerous to leave alive," Kalent suggested returning his light-saber.

The four Jedi looked at the droids, and they had returned to the same damaged state they were in before the hooded man fixed them.

"Was that a Sith, master," Obi-Wan said still torn up an pissed off that Kalent didn't cease his attack when Obi-Wan beckoned him to do so.

"Perhaps a survivor of the previous war," Qui-Gon suggested confused that they ran into such a powerful enemy. "Ahhh," he added when the dots were put together in his mind. "We now know who, but that just leave how and why. Oh and Kalent you will join me for meditation when we return to the temple. Something is troubling you, and we will find out what."

The four Jedi began to run down the ship's hallway once more. Kalent grunted at the displeasure of having to meditate with his master as a punishment.

"You let Jenson do what-ever he liked didn't you," said a deep voice with a monstrous snarl in every word he spoke belonging to a new dark cloaked figure at the Twilik Tirris. "Now they know we are here," he said raising his voice making it more intimidating if that was even possible. "I still need to know what it is we sense," He finished gazing through a blast proof window at the planet Alderan.

The Jedi now have torn through droid patrol with exceptional Team work. Kallent played Vanguard duty as he held his shield in place holding back the droid forces.

Nira and Qui-Gon offered more support in the force. They threw the droids around. They turned them toward one another (whilst the droids fired). They even figured out weak spots in the droids to crush and exploit.

Obi-Wan acted as the Assaulter. He used his lightsaber to cut through droids when given the chance.

The Surprising part is that the droids did stand a chance against them. They came in unimaginable numbers suggesting the ship is crawling with them. Their weapons varied by what type of droid they are. Like droids with jetpacks carried neutralizing pistols. Destroyers of course had blaster rifles. The Scout droids could carry anything ranging from a shotgun like blaster to a regular rifle blaster. The shields on the destroyers and the flexibility that the scouts have make it difficult to cut them down.

Finally the Jedi made it to the Viceroy's chambers. "Now we can find out why the Viceroy betrayed the senate," Obi-Wan stated before trying to open the door. "It's dead locked," he announced.

"Dead locked," Qui-Gon asked.

"The door is bolted air tight," Obi-Wan answered. "There is no way in."

"Move, I will make a way in Kallent bluntly stated. Kallent raised his gauntlet releasing the energy shield. Then a blue aura surrounded him as he focused building up the force around him. He then made a rush at the door breaking through. What he saw on the other side was the pitch blackness of space. Tie slowed down around him as he made one attempt to save the lives of his companions and mentor before they too were sucked in the empty void of space. Kallent used the force to push the walls closer together and used his gauntlet to seal the remainder.

"Kallent," Nira shouted choking up as she felt his life force fade away.

The entire team was taken aback by this. "This is my fault," Qui-Gon said very saddened by the loss of his student. "I couldn't save him," he added while tears dripped down his face.

"No, master it is not your fault," Obi-Wan choked out. "The enemy on this ship is clearly powerful in the force. Whoever it is they made us think the Viceroy was behind that door. It was Kallent who fell into the trap, and he saved us when he could." Now that our shield is dead we need to focus more than ever.

"One of them is dead by my hand and I didn't even lift so much as a finger," the cloaked figure said. "I told you all not to disappoint me, yet you seem to continue to do so. I'm close to unraveling the secret of why the force revolves so greatly around this planet. The dark side is strong here yet there hasn't been a Sith on this planet for a thousand years. Do you want to follow me to glory or not!?"

"Yes Sir," The five apprentices responded while standing in a military fashion in front of him.

"Good," he answered. "Now go finish the rest of them off. I need to concentrate on the planet not them.

The five Sith apprentices didn't waste any time to underestimate the Jedi. If there is one thing in the galaxy they fear the most it's their Sith master. The


End file.
